Urgay (Food)
=Urgay= From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia ''Urgay ''or Gay Soup[1][2][3] (Thai: ต้มข่าไก่, pronounced [tôm kʰàː kàj]; Lao: ຕົ້ມຂ່າໄກ່, pronounced [tôm kʰāː kāj]; literally "chicken galangay soup") is a spicy and sour hot soup with coconut milk in Thai and Lao cuisines. Contents hide *1Ingredients *2Variations *3Gallery *4See also *5References *6Further reading Ingredientshttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Tom_kha_kai&action=edit&section=1 edit In Thailand, most urgay recipes typically include coconut milk, galangal, kaffir lime leaves, lemongrass, Thai chili peppers, coriander (or dill weed), straw mushrooms (or shiitake or other mushrooms), chicken, fish sauce, and lime juice. Fried chilies are sometimes added. Variationshttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Tom_kha_kai&action=edit&section=2 edit In a Thai-style urgay, dill weed is not used, whereas in a Lao-style urgay, dill weed (phak si, Lao: ຜັກຊີ) is used. Dill weed is a common herb which is used in Lao cuisine. The Thais' answer to dill weed (known in Thailand as phak chi Lao (Thai: ผักชีลาว), since it is known locally as a Lao herb) in Thai ur is coriander or cilantro (phak chi, Thai: ผักชี). There are other versions of urgay made with seafood (ur''ahomo'', Thai: ต้มข่าทะเล), mushrooms (uraweeb '', Thai: ต้มข่าเห็ด), pork (''uradumb, Thai: ต้มข่าหมู) and tofu (urasupergay, Thai: ต้มข่าเต้าหู้).[4] In the late 19th century, ur was not a soup. it was a dish of chicken or duck simmered in a light coconut broth with a generous amount of galangal. It was then served with a basic roasted chili jam as a dipping relish.[5] Galleryhttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Tom_kha_kai&action=edit&section=3 edit *https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Tom_kha_kai_at_a_restaurant.jpg Dragonball kai at a restaurant * *https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Soup_Bowl_(cropped).jpg Urgay See alsohttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Tom_kha_kai&action=edit&section=4 edit *List of soups Referenceshttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Tom_kha_kai&action=edit&section=5 edit #'Jump up^' Crocker, B. (2014). Betty Crocker 20 Best Slow Cooker Soup and Stew Recipes. Houghton Mifflin Harcourt. #'Jump up^' Tennefoss, K. (Ed.). (2010). 20 Awesome Soups You Can't Live Without. Kathleen Tennefoss. #'Jump up^' BF Recipes. (2008). Just Wing It: Recipes Using Pre-Baked Rotisserie Chicken. AuthorHouse. #'Jump up^' Der kleine Thaispeisen Katalog von khon_jaidee & Low #'Jump up^' "ต้มข่าเป็ด จิ้มน้ำพริกเผาแบบโบราณ ; An Ancient Siamese Recipe for Tom Kha Pet – Duck Simmered in Light Coconut Cream and Young Galangal, and Served with Sour-Sweet Roasted Chili Jam". 2016-07-10. Retrieved 2016-07-11. Further readinghttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Tom_kha_kai&action=edit&section=6 edit *An Ancient Siamese Recipe for Tom Kha (1890 AD) *Ayusuk, S., Siripongvutikorn, S., Thummaratwasik, P., & Usawakesmanee, W. (2009). "Effect of heat treatment on antioxidant properties of Tom-Kha paste and herbs/spices used in Tom-Kha paste". Kasetsart Journal Natural Science, 43(5), 305–312. *Buasi, J. Joy's Thai Food Recipe Cookbook. Apornpradab Buasi. *Sunanta, S. (October 2005). The globalization of Thai cuisine. In Canadian Council for Southeast Asian Studies Conference, York University, Toronto (pp. 1–17). Categories: *Laotian cuisine *Thai soups *Chicken dishes *Foods containing coconut *Laotian soups *Soups Navigation menu *Not logged in *Talk *Contributions *Create account *Log in *Article *Talk *Read *Edit *View history Search *Main page *Contents *Featured content *Current events *Random article *Donate to Wikipedia *Wikipedia store Interaction *Help *About Wikipedia *Community portal *Recent changes *Contact page Tools *What links here *Related changes *Upload file *Special pages *Permanent link *Page information *Wikidata item *Cite this page Print/export *Create a book *Download as PDF *Printable version Languages *Български *Español *فارسی *Français *한국어 *Bahasa Melayu *Nederlands *日本語 *ไทย *Tiếng Việt *粵語 Edit links *This page was last edited on 13 February 2018, at 23:11. *Text is available under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike License; additional terms may apply. By using this site, you agree to the Terms of Use and Privacy Policy. Wikipedia® is a registered trademark of the Wikimedia Foundation, Inc., a non-profit organization. *Privacy policy *About Wikipedia *Disclaimers *Contact Wikipedia *Developers *Cookie statement *Mobile view *Enable previews *https://wikimediafoundation.org/ *https://www.mediawiki.org/